Trix (Group)/Gallery
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 5 XdWLofkpqUM.jpg Season 6 Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 1= ~Trix Convergance~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 (10).png Winx_Club_-_Episode_125_(7).jpg|The Trix march forward to Alfea. ~Trix Meditate~.jpg Trixattackbloom-ep116.png Trix-ep116.png Trix-ep116-2.png Trixexpelled-ep116.png Trix-ep116-3.png Trix-ep119.jpg Trix120.png 17ni.jpg |-|Season 2= Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 1~.jpg ~The Rise of the Gloomix~.jpg ~Gloomix Fly~.jpg ~Gloomix Cooperation~.jpg ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg ~Icy and Stormy Gloomix~.jpg ~The MegaTrix~.jpg ~MegaTrix Crash~.jpg ~Birth of the MegaTrix~.jpg Trix Combined 2.jpg WCEp217(7).png WCEp217(1).png WCEp218(1).png WCEp218Mistake(2).png WCEp218Mistake(6).png Images (12).jpg |-|Season 3= ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Trix Inspect~.jpg ~Trix LineUp~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Attack~.jpg ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 2~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 1~.jpg Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Young Trix~.jpg ~Valtor With The Trix~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Trix Dissent~.jpg ~Disenchantix Trix Pose~.jpg ~Disenchantix ATTACK~.jpg ~Darcy's Disenchantix Powers~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg ~Bloom VS Disenchantix~.jpg ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Mismatching Trix~.jpg Black Willow 2.jpg |-|Season 4= TrixPic.png |-|Season 5= Trix spell.png Tritannus with trix.jpg Solar storm 502 4.png Sonic screen 2.png Ijkl.png Ölöllö.png the-spill-018.jpg Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png Darcy's 0.jpg 1044902 215792108569145 1538083367 n.jpg Dragon heart 2.png DaphneTortured.png Solar storm 506 2.png Andros hurricane + autumn wind + dragon heart 506 3.png Fire blade 507 2.png Lightning bolt 510.png capture_004_17082013_111529_400.png Winx_Trix.jpg Tritannus with trix.jpg 7gEADC22JcQ.jpg Stormy and Darcy.jpg Darcy and Stomry grow stronger.jpg Net of darkness 2.png Dark Chaos.png Minitornado.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518 2.png Back Together.jpg |-|Season 6= Trix fly.png Oij.png Trix - Episode 603.jpg Diaspro_presents_herself_to_the_Trix.png|Diaspro presents herself to the Trix The Trix S6.png the trixxx.png Capture 017 31072014 100801 089.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Gzhj.png Trix15.jpg Natural twist 614 3.png RVo0hUT4e6M.jpg Trix Legendarium.png Devouring Chaos.png Black Stone.png M1u8mosvjMc.jpg Trix en 3d.jpg |-|Season 7= Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png 16 0.jpg Aura of the Ultimate Power.png Aura of the Ultimate Power 2.png Trix S7.png |-|Season 8= Trix Disguise S8E16.png Trix Witch S8E16.png Rain of Petals 819 (3).png Screenshot_2019-10-30-23-31-11-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-10-18-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-22-03-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-22-14-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-22-30-1.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending |-|The Fate of Bloom= TrixSp1(1).png IcyStormySp1(1).png IcyStormySp1(2).png TrixKnutSp(1).png TrixKnutSp(2).png Download (1)-0.jpg IcyStormySp1(3).png IcyStormySp1(4).png TrixKnutSp(3).png TrixKnutSp(4).png TrixSp1(2).png TrixSp1(3).png TrixSp1(4).png StormyNick.png TrixSp1(5).png TrixSp1(6).png TrixSp1(7).png IcyStormySp1(6).png Vacuums - Bloom's Destiny.jpg IcyStormySp1(7).png TrixSp1(8).png TrixSp1(9).png TrixSp1(10).png RivenTrix - WCSp1.png The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg IcyStormySp1(5).png TrixSp1(11).png TrixSp1(12).png TrixSp1(13).png TrixSp1(14).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= StormyDarcySp2(1).png StormyDarcySp2(2).png TrixSp2(1).png Mirta - Special 2 (10).jpg TrixSp2(2).png StormyDarcySp2(3).png TrixSp2(3).png TrixSp2(4).png Mirta, Trix - Special 2 (1).jpg TrixSp2(5).png TrixMikVaneSp2.png TrixSp2(6).png Trix stolen Dragon Flame success Nick.png |-|The Battle for Magix= 826874374.jpg Revenge-of-the-trix-large-trix.jpg Sphere of oblivion Nick 3.png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg TrixSp3(1).png The-trix-PPPP-the-winx-club-37092735-332-363.jpg winx-trix-9.jpg TrixSp3(2).png TrixSp3(3).png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (2).jpg Flower twister Nick 2.png DarStorWinxSp3.png Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda, Bloom - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Capture 008 17082013 111844 843.png Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= 285728 113265035479791 1213096617 n.jpg |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= 19rt54.jpg winx-spells-1.jpg The trix atacking poletia.jpg Dark_Sirenix.png Dark_Sirenix_convergence.png Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 Prisoner of the Dark.png|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) WCM7.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Magazine) La Scuola delle Streghe.jpg|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Alt. Italian) Cuore di Fata.jpg|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy (Alt. Italian) WCM10.png|Issue 10: The Revelation (Magazine) WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Magicbattle.png|Issue 12: Magic Battle Season 2 An Evil Wind.png|Issue 20: An Evil Wind Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls 1222.png|Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement Season 4 The Cursed Jewel.png|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel |-|Season 1= I1 Trix Debut.png|Darcy's debut alongside her sisters in The Castle. The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg|Darcy and her sisters casting a spell on the Specialists' gifts in The Secrets of Alfea. The Secrets of Alfea (6).jpg|The Trix's spell backfiring. Darcy & Icy (I3).png|Darcy and Icy catching a glimpse of Stella and Brandon being chased in The Boys from Red Fountain. Trix Scolded.png|The Trix being scolded by Griffin in Prisoner of the Dark. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix come across the Specialists in The Swamp Monster. Agitated Darcy, Prideful Stormy.png|Darcy agitated at the sight of the Specialists swarming Icy. The School for Witches (1).png|The Trix follow a sleepwalking Bittersmoke in The School for Witches. Trix Briefing (I10).png|The Trix listening in on Griffin's announcement in The Revelation. Revelationp11.png|The Trix being drained of their magic. DFp11.png|The Trix preparing to steal the Dragon's Flame in Dragon's Flame. Rise of the Army (I11).png|The Trix summoning the Army of Darkness. Darcy & Stormy (I11).png|Darcy and Stormy discarding Riven. Trix Victory.png|The Trix reveling in their newfound power in Magic Battle. I12 Trix Ambush.png|The Trix ambushing Bloom after she and her friends fell for their trap. Commander Darcy.png|Darcy commanding the aerial portion of the Army of Darkness. ReflectorShield.png|Darcy and Stormy being struck down by a reflected attack. I12 The Trix's Fate.png|The Trix being apprehended and hauled off to Lightrock for their crimes. |-|Season 2= MotLp15.png|A drawing of Darkar freeing the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Trix confronting the Winx and Specialists. Evil Wind p4.png|Darcy with a broken leg in An Evil Wind. Swept Away (I20).png|The Trix being swept away by their memory-erasing potion. Evil Wind p44.png|The Trix, now with amnesia. RotTG p2.png|The Trix making their arrival in Return of the Trix Girls. RotTG p27.png|Darcy and Icy watch as the Specialists arrive with no Winx girls to be found. RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently as their plan worked out in the end. LPotion p14.png|The Trix making fun of Shilly in Love Potion. I26 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plot to steal the Disagreement Plant and use it for their own purposes in The Seed of Disagreement. Forest Fire Spell.png|The Trix setting the forest ablaze. TSoD p40.png|The Trix fighting over the Disagreement Plant. Darcy - Stormy Nightclub Entrance.png|Darcy and Stormy preparing to enter Magix's Central Nightclub in Darko the Black. Darko the Black p5.png|Darcy and Stormy finding Icy with an old friend. Witch Love p1.png|Darcy brooding to herself in Witch Love. Grumpy Darcy Leaving.png|Darcy leaving the nightclub, unable to stand seeing Darko and Icy together. Suspicious Darcy.png|Darcy suspecting that Icy and Darko's relationship may have more sinister undertones. Darcy - Stormy Gossiping.png|Darcy and Stormy gossiping about Darko's sudden leave. Trix Vine Trap I29.png|The Trix and 3 other witches being swallowed up by ivy in Magic Tournament. Return of Diaspro - Trix Spell.PNG|The Trix casting a spell on the gates of Diaspro's villa in The Return of Princess Diaspro. Darcy - Icy Laugh.png|Darcy laughing at the thought of Bloom's growing anxiety. |-|Season 3= Trial p7.png|The Trix coming across Valtor in The Trial. Trix Sabotage Plan.png|The Trix planning to sabotage Griffin's trial. I36 Trix Boasting.png|The Trix boasting about their trick on Helia in New Challenges. Musa's Enterprise p35.png|The Trix as Holly Dark's dancers in Musa's Enterprise. Musa's Enterprise p36.png|The Trix casting a spell on the speakers as revenge. Lost Words p12.png|The Trix spying on the Winx and Specialists in Lost Words. Lost Words p20.png|The Trix eavesdropping on the Winx. KotS p24.png|The Trix revealing themselves to be the monster Sargon serves in The Knights of the Star. Trix Aiding Sargon.png|The Trix aiding Sargon by making it seem as though he's a real wizard. Retrial Vow I48.png|The Trix vowing to thwart the Knights of the Star once more. I48 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plotting their next step in Love Betrayed. Questioning Darcy.png|Darcy wondering what Icy's next plan is. Explaining Icy.png|Icy explaining her plans to Darcy. Unsatisfied Trix I49.png|The Trix, unsatisfied with the results of their plan. Studying Complaints Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy lamenting over their exams in Infernal Concoction. Darcy - Stormy Agreement I52.png|Darcy and Stormy confronting Icy about her candy business. IC p18.png|The Trix lounging on the lakeshore. IC p30.png|The Trix collapsed on the floor after trying out their special candies. Trix Acting.png|The Trix acting for the upcoming competition in Winx Band. Winx Arriving to See the Trix.png|The Winx arrive at Oskuria College to find that the Trix are also there in Pandora's Box. Trix Attention.png|Torby and his gang diverting their attention to the Trix. Sneaking to the Basement.png|Torby sneaking the Trix into the basement of the College. Summoning the Box Beast.png|The Trix lifting the lid off of the box, releasing the beast from within. |-|Season 4= Skating Interest Shut Down.png|Darcy showing an interest in skating only for Icy to shut it down in favor of her latest plan in Magix on Ice. Storms Spell(I56).png|Darcy and Icy watch on as Stormy conjures up a blizzard during the Ice Skating Contest. Ski Break p20.png|The Trix trying to flirt in Ski Break. Ski Break p40.png|The Winx and Specialists find the Trix old cold. Healing Convergence(I70).png|The Trix being healed by the Winx's Convergence. Roxy Seventh Fairy p29.png|The Trix arriving at the Fortress of Light in Roxy the Seventh Fairy. RSF Darcy Page.png|Darcy doing away with a display case that snagged her hair. Roxy Seventh Fairy p34.png|The Trix marveling at the skeleton of a T-Rex. I60 Trix.png|The Trix plotting to use the rumored time machine for their own gain in Future Adventures. I60 Alfea Break-In.png|The Trix sneaking into the Alfea basements through a portal. Darcy Panics.png|Darcy accidentally sending her sisters into the future and panicking. Magic Holiday Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy expressing their boredom as Icy tries to get them to pay attention in Magic Holiday. Screenshot 1751.png|The Trix impressed and nervous over Saladin's presentation. Magic Holiday Trix Plotting.png|Darcy relaxing as Stormy bugs Icy over their next plan. Mysterious Letter.png|The Trix receive a mysterious letter. Letter-Based Sabotage.png|Using the instructions on the letter, the Trix place a spell on a pipe leading out to sea. TSoM p1.png|The Trix bound by the trees of Gloomy Wood in The Stone of Memories. TSoM p21.png| The Trix taunting Bloom within her memories. Fire Arrow(I100).png|Darcy and Stormy being blasted away by Bloom's Fire Arrow in one of the alternate endings. Power of the Dragon's Flame(I100).png|The Trix being blasted away by Bloom's Dragon Flame in one of the alternate endings. |-|Season 5= TJotA p1.png|Tritannus and the Trix swimming through Andros' oceans in The Jaws of the Abyss. Darcy - Stormy Refusal.png|Darcy and Stormy refusing to go into the Jaws of the Abyss for Tritannus' sake. Darcy Hypno Ray (I106).png|Darcy attacking the Winx with her Hypnotic Ray in The Mysterious Island. Darcy Island Trap.png|Darcy's personal trap on the Island of Esmeralda: being hypnotized by her own reflection. Trix Trap p6.png|The Trix spying on the Winx in The Trix's Trap. Dark Lightning(I112).png|The Trix attacking Musa, Aisha and Stella with a Dark Lightning Convergence. Trix Trap p18.png|The Trix getting the Dragon's Flame!? TLDoP p21.png|Darcy and Stormy leaving Icy behind as they flee. The Ice Princess p1.png|The Trix traversing Asgard in The Ice Princess. Screenshot_1286.png|The Trix watching as Bloom accepts Mitzi's terms in Mitzi's Challenge. Screenshot_1290.png|Darcy and her sisters getting ready to sabotage Bloom's chances. Dark Sirenix Convergence(I118).png|The Trix attack upon being discovered. Screenshot_1293.png|The Trix choose to retreat after Stormy had been taken down. |-|Season 6= Screenshot_1310.png|The Trix approaching the Ginkgo Spirit in The Enchanted Forest. Enchanted Forest p14.png|The Trix coercing the Ginkgo Spirit to join their side. Screenshot_1313.png|Darcy and her sisters fleeing the Spirit's wrath. Screenshot_1315.png|The Trix crashing the Alfea-Cloud Tower Soccer Match in The Great Challenge. Screenshot_1316.png|Darcy watching on as Icy freezes the soccer ball. Screenshot_1317.png|The Trix flee once the Winx do away with their golems. Screenshot_1358.png|The Trix hovering over Alfea in The Spell of Time. Screenshot_1359.png|Darcy catching on to Icy's plan. Screenshot_1360.png|Darcy disguising herself and her sisters as fairies. Screenshot_1361.png|The Trix teasing Musa into leaving. Screenshot_1362.png|Darcy and Icy telling Stella off for her obnoxiousness. Screenshot_1363.png|The Trix revealing their true forms. Screenshot_1364.png|The Trix promptly defeated as their time spell expires. Screenshot_1449.png|Selina and the Trix plotting to ruin the Winx's fun in Attack of the Centaurs. Screenshot_1450.png|Their plan spiraling out of control. Screenshot_2037.png|The Trix disgusted by how happy the Winx are in The Magic Exhibition. Screenshot_2038.png|Watching the Fossegrim's disappointing defeat. Miscellaneous |-|Promotional Content= Posters 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg Episode Covers WinX Club VHS 6.gif |-|Concept arts= Trix S8 - Concept.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Stormy Civilian 3~.png ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png ~Icy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Icy Civilian 1~.png ~Icy Witch 3~.gif ~Icy Witch 1~.jpg ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg 709560.jpg Darcy1 (1).jpg ~Stormy Witch 2~.jpg ~Icy Gloomix~.jpg Darcy Disenchantix - Stock Art.jpg Stormydisenchantix.jpg Trix Disenchantrix Icy.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery